just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
That Don't Impress Me Much
This Don't Impress Me Much is a song by Shania Twain Dancer Those dancer was 2 mouslings in the game (Just like Istanbul) Alice (P1) *Aqua ballerina dress *Blueish-green glove (Dark blue glove in Just Dance Now) *Aqua ballerina shoes Angelina Ballerina (P2) *Pinkish-purple ballerina dress *Plum glove (Purple glove in Just Dance Now) *Pinkish-purple ballerina shoes Background A stage with a curtain (Similar to Epic Sirtaki). See a picture Gold Moves Classic They are 6 Gold Moves in Classic version GM 1, 4: Put you Both hands Up. GM 2, 3 (P1): Kiss "Her" with a hand GM 2, 3 (P2): Grab "Her" and Put your right hand up. GM 5: Put your arms out (Akin to Sexy and I Know It) Done During: Whatever GM 6: Jump Up High after the end of the song. CCS Alternate The only one gold move in the song Only Gold Move: Point your finger in the screen Mashup Theme: Princesses Dancers (No Repeats): *Heavy Cross *Diamonds *Starships *Love You Like a Love Song *Rockstar *Fatima *Ring My Bell *Jingle Bells + Upside Down *Take Me Out *Somebody To Love *Boom Clap *Just Dance *Break Free *Diggin' In The Dirt *Jai Ho! (You're Are My Destiny) *Part of Me *Wild *I Need Your Love *Let's Go to the Mall *So Glamorous Appearance in the mashup This Don't Impress Me Much appears in the following mashup Classic *'Blame It On The Girls (Sisters Duet)'' *'Becoming Popular (Disco Duet)' *'Dancing Queen (Unknown)' *'Rain Over Me (Cray Cray Duet)' With A Broom *'It's My Life (Let's Rock)' Offical Choreography *'Lights (Ex-Girlfriends)' *'Genius of Love (Pixel and Smooth Dancers)' *'Cherry Pie (Funny Girls)' *'Volver A Comenzar (Funny Dancers)' *'Locked Out for Heaven (Unknown)' Trivia *This is a first Shania Twain in the JD series *This is a second song have a TV Series into the Beta Elements, First is Marilyn Monroe. **Or visit Her Website *This is a first song that was Great Big Girl *The Official Choreography dancer appeared in the mashup: **Lights **Genius of Love *This is a 10th "! Where !" song, After Crazy in Love, California Gurls, She's Got Me Dancing, Umbrella, The Way Life Used To Be, Girlfriend (The Neptunes Remix), Englishman in New York, Gold Digger, and Drop It Like It's Hot. Gallery IMG_20150331_095106.jpg|Pictograms (Official Choreography) NOTE: LOVE BOAT BETA REPLACED TO THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME MUCH OFFICIAL CHREOGRAPHY IMG_20150403_193552.jpg|Beta Pictogram Videos Category:Songs Category:Great Big Girl Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Party All Night Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:21st Century songs Category:21st century Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Songs that have a With a prop. Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Classics Category:Bad Girl Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Remade Dancers Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remake Dancers Category:Remade Songs Category:90's Category:! Where ! Category:Dancers from movies/television Category:Children's Requests Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Sophie Mercier